Exception
by Allagenda-domsitzers-chan
Summary: "How long did you say you were to be...gone?" "...three months. Three fucking months." (Includes Herobrine, traps, and possible mental scarring to Steve. Ha.) And... cupcakes? *snickering* Better watch out.
1. Chapter 1

Exception #1

A/N: Why hello there! YES! WRITING AGAIN A YEAR LATE! WOO-HOO!...

...Yeah, no.

Anyways, thanks to all of you that are reading now. I really appreciate this. Luv you :3

Enjoy.

{{{/\\\\\\}}}

"... I think I'm gonna regret this later," the miner muttered to himself, shifting his shoulders as he dug further into his pack.

For the moment, Steve was trying to find his sword, in case there was anything directly inside the Nether portal he was about to enter; for instance, a zombie pigman or a blaze. If it was a ghast... Well, he could dodge, maybe. And yes, he was about to enter the hellishly hot Nether, for about thirty blocks or so of glowstone. Why?

Someone, namely a construction worker, had requested the glowstone for a house he was working on, and promised a payment of about a half-stack of diamonds. When he thought back on it, the trader ended up raising it to a full stack. And even though Steve could have taken the extra three weeks or so it would have taken in a normal mineshaft if he really needed them, the man had looked ready to hand over his foot next. So here he was, about to just jump into something he really didn't have to do.

And as Steve had lost his flint and steel somehow, someone else from the village had to come light it for him last night. So, now...

"I said three weeks. Not long. Okay." Finally fishing out his iron sword and its belt, he huffed, slinging his pack around, back onto his shoulders. He clipped the belt and sword to his waist, and mentally checked off all the necessary items he'd need.

'Food, check. Pick, check. Bow, check. Water- definitely needed that- check. Armor, check.'

Nodding to himself, he hesitantly moved towards the portal. Hopefully, this was a one day in, same day out trip. No Ghasts, nothing big. Maybe a Zombie Pigman or two, but that he could handle. Easy. Right?

Just as he'd stuck one foot in the portal, he heard a hiss behind him and jumped, whirling around- and also stepping fully into the thick portal.

He swore mentally as he felt the thick curtain of the portal lock up his limbs, rendering him unable to move and completely at the mercy of the creeper that was dropping into the small valley. Wishing he could move to grab his bow, he felt infuriated with himself for not having it out to begin with- even though he was better with a sword, it was almost always a good idea to have a bow on you- in your hands- whenever you went into the Nether.

And, even better? Although he could slowly shove his hand out of the portal, and start hitting the damn thing, it was cautiously staying back- it didn't want to risk being shoved back last second and have to... re-fuse/ re-light itself or whatever it was creepers did to explode.

"Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon..." And besides- if he didn't have his hand back in the portal when it sent him through, he could easily chop off half of his arm just from not having it in the portal on time.

Such things rarely happened, but when they did they were never forgotten.

Shuddering a little at the thought, he bit his lip. _'Why isn't it starting already?!'_ By now, the creeper was white. And he _still_ couldn't reach it.

Realization clicked in, telling him that it would likely explode right as he got through the portal.

Finally, at that moment, the portal began to do its job and sent him through to the Nether-

Just as the creeper swelled to the sky.

Moments later, with a few minor burns, one major, Steve was stumbling out from the portal, wincing a little as the major burn- the one on his chest- pulled as he moved. He heard the portal behind him deactivate, and he ended up tripping onto his knees, where the netherrack split open his knees.

Hissing in pain, he stood up, and looked at the silent portal. The part about this that was the worst? The portal itself was a mile out from the village, due to a scare years ago or something. Placed in a deep, rather wide valley, it wasn't the ideal place to start a battle or a fight of any kind. The rim of the valley was a great place for any archers to stand, and while it was easy to get down- good for attackers- it was nearly impossible to get back up, bad for defenders. The only neutral point was that the cliff edge was an outcropping, allowing for anyone to run underneath and hide. Not that any of that had ever happened, but for some reason the miner's thoughts jumped to it every time.

Another thing? Somehow, its location made any noises that came from it virtually soundproof. Unless you were within five feet of the rim, it was impossible to hear the portal. So anyone looking to ambush would have the perfect opportunity.

So if anyone heard the creeper blow sky high, it was likely a stalker or a traveler.

...and as far as Steve knew, he didn't have a stalker, and travelers hadn't been around for months.

And the mines and farms were at least a mile and a half away, making even less chance for him to be heard. If anything it could be a villager that heard.

But again, chances were thin.

"Three weeks in here... great." He lightly kicked the obsidian frame, sighing and sitting on the inside, picking out pieces of netherrack from his cut knee.

The heat of the Nether was just now reaching him, but it wasn't doing much. Unlike most others, he had a natural heat resistance due to an accident that had happened about two years ago. While mining, he'd fallen into a lava pool because the gravel on top- appearing to just be a layer on top of some stone- turned out to be insecure, floating shards of rocks that gave way under his feet before he could run. Somehow, though, just as he was pretty much dead, a traveler had found him and taken him to a doctor in the village, but how or why he was in the mines was unknown. In fact, the fact that he was even passing by was pure luck- by the looks of it, a major storm was due the next day, and according to reports from the other villagers, he didn't want to stay longer than a night.

However, the next morning, all they got was a light shower, and the traveler was gone. Steve was out for a full week, and the storm returned a month later, but just as all the crops were gathered- a surprisingly strong coincidence.

Long story short summary is, he was alright being in the Nether in terms of heat. It didn't bother him, though cold did. Heat resistance meant less cold resistance.

Glaring a little at his surroundings, Steve laid on his back, shutting his eyes for a moment. His burns- which had been bleeding a little- were already scabbed, due to the heat. A ghast was keening somewhere in the distance, going farther away by the second. Overhead, a cliff was practically hanging right above him, and the thought of what could be up there spurred on quite a few things he needed to do- first, find some sort of shelter. Probably hope to find something useful, although- having never been in the Nether before, he didn't exactly know what 'useful' would stand for. The least, a shelter- the most, items that could possibly help relight the portal, but that seemed dicey at best.

Sighing, he stood up, catching a glimpse of formed Nether bricks, which was a nice sign of a fortress- hopefully. He examined the wall, trying to see if there were any footholds that made it all the way up. He didn't want to use his pick yet, and if he was going into a fortress it'd be better if he wasn't already worn out. So right then he was pretty glad that the Netherrack had a lot of... edges. Although, as his knee injury proved, that wasn't always a good thing.

Rolling his shoulders, he walked up to it, making sure his pack was secure, then grabbed for-

"Agh! Wha-"

That was the most he could get out before he was on the ground. His head lightly clipped the ground, but not that badly, just enough to stun. Wincing as white spots temporarily covered the red and orange, from both the force digging onto his back and the burns which were slightly opening, Steve tried to shove the- he had to assume, because he was pretty sure it had hands- person off his back, or at least see who it was.

"Who are you?" The stranger jumper's voice was pretty dark, low, and it was right in the miner's ear.

"Ow... I could- ask you the... same thing- ah! Could you get off!" The person ignored him and snorted.

"Honestly, just wondering, how do you not know who I am? Or is it normal for you mortals to pin each other like this in dimensions- of course, when you think you're alone."

He froze right then, because the stranger decided to pull their face a little closer. And that's when Steve caught a little of his face.

Then felt instantly confused.

"...you're seriously Herobrine?"

"There we are. Now, again, who are you?" It was said pleasantly but it was clear that the other was pretty ticked. A fact that was emphasized with a knee digging into Steve's back.

"I- ah! Stop- jeez, that hurts you know! - I'm- could- you please give me a second to talk? Ah- fine! Steve!" And with that, the pressure vanished, and Steve felt his arms release. Sighing in relief, he went to push himself up-

Until the other decided he'd waited long enough.

Yelping as he was suddenly grabbed by the ankles and tossed into the air like a sack of feathers, Steve was slung over the other's shoulder, and his breath was knocked out of him for a moment.

 _'How, in the matter of five minutes, do I go from a simple item trip to three literal weeks in the Nether with no way out, and now picked up by- wonderfully enough- Herobrine? Really, this is bad. Never, ever screw up this badly again. Never. Next time- you know what, there probably won't even_ be _a next time so let's not think about it.'_

After that, he realized that Hero was walking them somewhere around, a pathway that likely led up to the previously seen fortress. Steve bit his lip and decided to risk a question- "...is it safe to ask exactly _why_ you're hauling me off? Or am I going to get killed for asking?"

 _'Please not an early death. Please not an early death.'_

Bad sign #1- a growl. "Damn brother wants me to look after you for however long you're going to be here, he just told me, so I don't know much other than he's going to 'checkup' on you every other week or something. Now do me a favor and shut up."

Steve did just that, sitting there sheepishly.

Until there was a sigh and a, "Okay, down. You can walk from here without me needing to worry about you falling or getting hurt... I hope." This seemed like an odd thing for him to say, but Steve blinked only once before he was set down to something he'd never seen before and honestly had no idea of ever seeing.

A netherbrick palace that pretty much reached three miles high, at least five acres of space taken up- at least- and had many towers, windows, and it was all surrounded by a twenty brick high wall...

He stopped gaping when Hero shoved him forwards.

"Move."

Frowning just a little, Steve shuffled through what he assumed was the front door. Then, Hero huffed- probably because his walking was slower than the time it took most people to take one step- and took him by the ear. Now yelping, he was dragged through a hallway, up some stairs, around a few corners, and finally to a door near the end of a hallway that was proportionally huge. To the miner. To the rest of the castle, though, it was small.

"There's your room. You'll be here for the next... however long it is you're supposed to be here. Now go to sleep." Steve was dropped again, and Hero walked to the end of the hallway, which led to another staircase. He disappeared after a moment, leaving Steve in silence- who was still trying to comprehend exactly what had happened.

Slowly he stood, opened the door- which was surprisingly cool, despite the heat of the place- and walked into a room that, like the rest of the place, was made of netherbrick. The bed was colored the same way, with surprisingly white sheets and pillows. But a thickish layer of dust, not thick enough to have never been touched, note, but thick as in it hadn't been used for months thick was coating everything in the room.

Surprisingly, after he touched the bed a lot of it came up at once. When he sat down it practically exploded. Coughing, shirt pulled up to his nose, Steve stood away, near the reopened door, waiting for the dust to settle.

When it did, he tentatively sat back down on the bed, leaving the door open in case more dust came. He kicked off his shoes, pulled off his shirt and decided that since he hadn't brought any sort of other clothing- he hadn't planned on staying that long, and if he hadn't been picked up he wouldn't have changed or needed a change of clothes- he would just sleep in his jeans. Despite the heat, he climbed under the covers- which, somehow, were also notably cooler than the room- and promptly fell asleep.

{{{/\\\\\\}}}

A/N: I really enjoyed the concepts of this story. At the time of this chapter's completion, I want to say I finished the plotline stuffles and honestly it's beautiful and I'm so proud. I love it. I spent a whole day just filling it out, toying with various ideas and things.

Seriously, though, this story was the lightest project I think I'm forcing myself to write the hell out of. Nothing else in my docs right now is so nice, at least not to me.

Anyways, note- this story might seem pretty anticlimactic at first, but don't worry- the real action comes in a while. Give it time, you'll be on the tips of your toes at the finale :D (I was just writing the _PLOTLINE_ and honestly that's the smallest summary of the chapter possible)

However, don't expect it to reach over eight chapters, that's not what I had planned.

I planned for seven, agonizingly long chapters. :D (But then again they will probably be short, don't worry things pick up in chapter 3.)

If you have questions, they'll be answered at this story's completion, unless I make a oneshot for it (One has been made for the portal, go check it out). Yeah.

And I'll see you next time on _Exception_!


	2. Chapter 2

Exception #2

A/N: And here we are, with the second chapter! :D Yaaaaa

EARLY BUT I COULDN'T WAIT I'M SO HAPPY OMFGOMFG *runs in circles screaming*

NOTE: Not all, probably not even HALF as many future chapters will be updated this soon. You have been warned.

Oh, this chapter. I honestly love it. :D

Thanks to Insane-Discord, GoldenPiggy, Trefoil-underscore and Tonights Army for following/faving/reviewing. :3

Enjoy.

{{{/\\\\\\}}}

The first thing Steve woke up to was the air.

He yelled out, falling to the floor before he could roll back into bed. His head briefly clipped the floor, making him see white spots for a moment.

Rubbing his head, he sat up, taking in the overly dusty clock on the wall that read somewhere around nine in the morning. Which was okay, but not great.

It took him a moment to notice that the burns from yesterday were not only just scabbed, but the scabs were peeling- a sign that they were healing fast.

Sighing, he stood, deciding to wake up a little more by exploring the contents of the room. There was an open closet that held a few shirts that looked to be in his size- however, not knowing who they belonged to, he didn't touch them. For the most part, save a few pairs of jeans, the closet was empty.

The dressers by the bed, however, were a different story.

In the one across form the bed, top shelf, there was an envelope with a small slip of paper in it, a plain silver ring that was tied to a long, thick black cord, and a black box the size of both Steve's fists together, engraved with many small lines- that, instead of making indents, popped out from the box like little tubes. It didn't open.

The ring was dull, tarnished, and slightly... charred, as if by fire. When he rubbed, it indeed came off a little, like soot.

The letter was less than half a piece of paper, written in a code of some type. It was mostly illegible, too, and was faded with age.

After putting the letter back, he shut the drawer. He looked through the others, through the rest of the room.

He found something else in the bottom drawer of the nightstand by the bed. It was a wooden photo frame, and the picture within was of a black haired man, grinning, with an arm slung around- somehow, although he didn't look to happy about it and was stubbornly staring in the other direction- Hero. When Steve flipped over the frame, opened it, and looked at the back of the picture it had a small inscription on it.

 _4-12-68_

 _Hero's 1700th_

It didn't make any sense for a moment, but then- 'Hero's 1700th... birthday? Maybe. But then, he's ancient... makes sense.' The only concern he had- who was the man in the picture?

Setting it down, he proceeded to research the room for any clues he may have missed as to the previous occupant, but again resulted with nothing.

Eventually, Hero came down from the staircase to drag Steve down to what seemed to be a dining room, with food already on the table.

"What's this for?" Hero rolled his eyes, depositing Steve into a chair near the one at the end- of course, where Hero was sitting.

"My brother." Steve blinked and Hero had to take a moment. Then he continued, "It's not that big a deal. Just shut up and eat."

Steve nodded, and looked at the plate, which was surprisingly full of things like toast, a small portion of meat, a baked potato. It took a while, and most of their food, before anything else happened.

It was when Steve finished and looked up at Hero again, because Hero was now openly staring at him. Steve stared back uncomfortably for a half second before shifting and rolling his shoulders a little. Hero blinked then, seeming to realize that he was done. They both stood, Hero grinning a little.

"Maybe this won't be a waste of my time after all."

"That's... wait, what?"

"No."

"Come on, you have nothing better to be doing, unless you want to clean out the other guest rooms. If you couldn't tell, they're filthy."

"No."

"Why."

"It's going to kill me isn't it."

"No, it's not supposed to," Hero spoke from somewhere within a small tunnel he'd made about four blocks underground, setting up an elaborate trap.

"Then why are you making it?"

"Someone else. If I wanted to trap you I'd do it while you weren't looking. Now take this-" he appeared to toss up a thin tripwire up to Steve- "and pull it behind you to that other wall until it's really tight. Then set it into the wall, cover it with another block or something."

"..."

"Hurry or I'll trap your room so thourougly you'll be dressed in tripwire for the next week."

"If I do die I'm blaming you." He took the tripwire, directing it to where it was supposed to go.

"You'll need to learn how to avoid them then," Hero yelled out, as just after he fastened the wire, his hand lightly brushed it- and a ten block wide and long pit opened up, revealing a vat of pink dye underneath that seemed deep enough to submerge someone but not to drown them.

"Yeah, sure, okay, I need to know this."

Throughout the day, more and more traps were set up. More dye traps- some were utterly insanely complicated, others Steve figured out how to replicate in moments. There were a few random pits, a few random animal and mob pits- how Hero managed to do it was not revealed- and when Hero decided there were enough up he made Steve figure out how they were activated, how to avoid them. He did so pretty quickly.

Then, since there was still a little bit of time, they spent an hour or so lightly cloaking the hallways of the fortress with traps.

Not to mention the exterior of Steve's room and near the staircase, which was practically a minefield.

Staring at the general mess of invisible wires, plating, and buttons strung throughout the room, Steve took one moment before muttering, "I think you're bringing breakfast to my room, because I can't get through that."

Hero stared. "If you're so stupid as to think I would actually do that, then I think you're beyond helping."*

Finally, when they reached a small, untrapped room that was furnished by surprisingly soft couches of quartz and cotton, the two of them each took a couch and a breath, Steve more so than Hero, who seemed like he hadn't even used a bit of energy.

After a moment, before Steve could speak, Hero simply said, "Again, my brother." Steve didn't respond other than a small hum, tired and trying to think. Somehow, he thought of something he hadn't really thought about before.

"So, this is probably personal, but- why are you here, if you can go to the Overworld? Or do you just like it here?"

Hero didn't seem pissed, which was a good sign. "First, I don't really like dealing with your kind. Second, I do like it here sometimes, mainly for the silence. The reason I'm really here, though, is because fire is my element."

"...Could you elaborate for me there?"

Hero sighed, but did. "Each god or demi-god gets a certain element that they can control best. Some can control generals, the whole element, like water- you can pull all kinds of crap with that one- or specifics, like... mist. I mean, you can sorta use the rest, but it's like... like using someone else's hand to write when you need yours, or switching and using your left hand when you're a right handed writer."

"What else is in the general category?"

"There's earth- cause mountains and all that, it's slower than the others but it can be scary when you're dealing with someone who knows how to use it- and then there's air. It's not great, in a fight you have to be creative- like, suck the air right from the area around a person, maybe, or shove them back far enough so you can get a weapon. Personally I don't like the element, but it's probably okay if you know how to use it."

Steve took a moment to finally realize something. ' _It's like he's actually being... nice.'_ Lightly smiling, he continued. "So, what about water? You could probably drown anyone."

Hero coughed lightly. "it's kinda funny, because it's a common accident with growing gods that recieve the element- they end up, upon maturing their power, submerging wherever they are. A room, an island, a city- I think the last one only happened once- wherever it is, it's drenched and it's down deep."

Steve thought of something. "What's a common accident with fire?"

Hero then averted his gaze a little. "Ah... well, lighting everything on fire."

Steve waited for a moment. "...Why do you seem so guilty when you say that?"

Hero sighed. "Maybe because I accidently, upon maturing, set the entire Aether on fire."

Steve stared. "How the fuck do you do _that_?!"

"I don't know, but it was crazy. Took hours to beat out the buildings." Now he was looking a little more humoured. "It turned out alright, but Notch didn't shut up for weeks."

Steve giggled a little. "I still don't get it. The _whole Aether_. The whole freaking dimension?"

Hero grimaced. "Apparently. In some places I believe there's still charring that hasn't disappeared, mainly where it doesn't rain."

Steve shook his head, laying back down. Then he got another idea and sat up. "Wait, you can make fire- doesn't that mean-"

"No, I can't light the portal. It's broken on the other side, and I can't make another because a- I don't have permission and it's not an emergency, and b- I'd have to place it somewhere else, and that would have to be with help from the Overworld, meaning that the portal would be useless because that person would come through. In other words, a waste of time. So, whether you like it or not, you're stuck here until someone comes to drag you back."

Steve laid back down, groaning softly, pressing a pillow to his face.

Then, Hero blinked. "That reminds me. You did tell someone you were coming, correct?"

Steve stopped for a moment, lifting the pillow to look at Hero. "Yeah..."

"How long did you say you were to... be gone? Here? How long until they should check if you're alive?"

And then, something within slammed home. Steve murmured inaudibly for a moment, then realized what he'd actually said then.

"...three months. Three fucking months. Damn it, I didn't realize I'd said months, I thought I'd said weeks...nngh." He put the pillow pack over his face, groaning again. "I hate when I say something like that and don't remember until it's too late."

"So that's actually a common thing for you to do? I thought the whole thing with me having to bring you breakfast to your room was just an accident or a joke, but apparently I was wrong. Maybe you really are beyond help."

"Shut up."

Hero chuckled from across the room. "This means you have to spend more time here, and less time I have to spend being checked up on or leaving for something I don't want to waste my time on. This is great."

"For you only."

{{{/\\\\\\}}}

A/N: *... *stares*... XD *claps* That was the best quote I have ever created and I am so proud of it. And it's honestly perfectly within character so I can post it on my profile *wheezing*

A little bit of OOCness in the conversation, but I'm too stupid to figure out how to fix it without ruining the information or the moment. Meh.

I changed Hero's age. Hehe. Whoever guesses the original age, you'll have the next A/N decorated with your username (unless it's inappropiate) :D And I made him almost.. I think, maybe... as old as Sebastian from Black Butler XD (I can't get the one meme out of my head)

See you next time on _Exception_.


	3. Chapter 3

Exception #3

A/N: Third chapter here! :D Oh mi gosh last chapter tho XD

Little bit of a filler, meh. Short too. I honestly tried. I really did.

It's been a while, so I guess I'll put this chapter up. Yaaay... :D

THANKS TO: Trefoil-underscore, KKKstories, TonightsArmy, YorikoLittleKittie for following/faving/reviewing! Thanks :3

Enjoy.

{{{/\\\\\\}}}

After that, Hero had sent Steve to bed, then proceeding to go up the staircase.

The following morning, when he'd come down, he didn't wait for the miner, just kept strolling down the hall casually, despite the traps. Steve managed to come down by himself, but nearly set off about five traps and actually setting off one of the ocelot pits. For some reason, they were tamed, and therefore were rubbing against him, purring, and walking in front of him so much he literally could not walk.

When he finally did escape that one, he stumbled into the dining room, covered in white, ginger, and brown cat hair. Hero stared for a moment before grinning.

"Looks like you were a little preoccupied this morning."

"Shut up." Hero continued to lightly snigger, though.

After sitting down, all he could do was look at his clothes and mutter, "I think I need to change first."

"Then why come down?"

"It was closer than my room." Standing back up, he stumbled for the door and stopped. Then he turned back to the table, this time muttering, "That's right, I didn't bring any other clothes."

Hero stared. "So in case you peed yourself you'd have some sort of backup?"

Steve glared.

Hero shrugged. "If you really need clothes, there's some in your room. But you can't take them, they aren't yours, understand?"

"Yes."

Hero looked over. "What are you waiting for?"

Steve turned, more irritated than he wanted to show. "Nothing."

Hero tried to not smile. Or laugh.

When Steve returned wearing a sapphire blue shirt and one of the pairs of jeans from the closet, Hero, who was now finished eating, took a moment to stare at the other before sighing.

Steve sat down, slowly beginning to eat, a little less irritated, and with something he'd wanted to ask at the forefront of his mind.

He waited a few moments, then quietly asked, "So the other day I was looking around in the room you put me in, and I found a few things- I was wondering, who was there last?"

Hero, he'd been simply sitting there with the chair leaned back a little, suddenly made the chair tilt back fowards, and the legs clattered against the floor.

Silence.

Steve decided that it wasn't worth knowing and went back to eating when Hero muttered, "I don't remember. Someone."

For the rest of the time, they mainly sat there.

When Steve finished, Hero abruptly left the room and was out of sight before Steve could do or say anything.

Later on, Steve had been sitting in the couch room, which was mercifully close to the dining room, when Hero had just walked in, taken one look at the miner, and then just sat on the other couch and didn't say a word.

Not wanting to die, Steve waited, knowing there was a reason Hero was there.

It took a while.

Finally, the other muttered, "I did know him. Once."

Silence.

"All I know is one day he was there, the next he was gone. I don't know where he is now but I'm sure someone does."

"He... vanished?"

"Well, he'd gone to the Overworld for a day and said he'd back later that night. I haven't seen him since."

"But you couldn't find him or anything?"

"Noone could. Despite being one hell of a powerhouse, which meant he was easy to track, practically a beacon for any god or goddess in the vicinity- he just disappeared. For all anyone knew he was dead, but the residents of the area he'd been near didn't report anything. They'd seen him, but he'd just gone out to one of the greater plains, walked out there, and didn't come back. The grass was low so it was easy to see him- and yet. He's been gone for about... I'd guess around fourty to fifty years now. Possibly more."

"How common is it for things like that to happen?"

"Not very. Actually, there are only... I think it was two other cases altogether, the one was found after three years but the other one... was a child who vanished around 1300 years ago. He's still missing too. Except, that was back when..." He trailed off, seemingly lost.

Steve waited a moment, but this time Hero didn't continue, choosing instead to stare at the ceiling.

Then came a murmur of a question- "What did you find in that room, exactly?"

Steve waited for a moment to gauge the other's mood, to make sure he wasn't going to get killed once he'd answered, but Hero's profile was impossible to read.

So he answered slowly, "There was a ring, a box that was about twice the size of my fist, an envelope, and-"

"An envelope?" Still seeming blank, Hero interrupted from the other side of the room. Steve paused for a moment before continuing.

"That and a picture." Hero nodded absently, no longer listening. Instead, he stood, looking over to the opposite wall as he began to slowly leave the room.

"Where are you going?" He stopped for a moment, then looked back.

"To make lunch." Steve blinked, then stood, wanting to see more of the place without getting lost.

"Can I come?" Hero stared as if that was the craziest thing he'd heard, but then shook his head and sighed.

"If you want." Relieved, Steve followed, making sure to remember certain traps in the halls and where the trip spots were.

Sitting off to the side in what was apparently one of the three larger kitchens in the fortress, Steve watched as Hero had practically made a few ingedients from a chest into something delicious smelling in minutes.

"It's like you don't even have to wait for it to cook," the miner spoke quietly, not really ever cooking anything other than what was needed, like a loaf of bread or soup. At most, maybe- _maybe_ a pie. But he'd never had enough time to waste on trying to make culinary confections like the one Hero seemed to be making.

The other didn't take his focus off of the pan as he replied, "Actually, I do. Despite it being able to heat up instantly, I have to keep it at a certain heat to both heat the center of the meat and to prevent burning the outside too much." He twisted his arm a little to reach for something else, sprinkling a little bit of it over the wonderfully scented pork.

Steve had to shut his eyes, because somehow his body seemed to think that he hadn't eaten that day at all. Trying to not breathe for a moment, Steve waited as he tried not to stand up and hover behind Hero until the food was done.

After a while, Hero finally finished what he was doing and began walking out of the room, heading for the dining room while carrying two medium sized platters and a small one. He called back, "You can carry the two on the stove. They're not that hot so all you have to worry about is not dropping them." Steve, who had been following, stopped and nodded before going back in and staring for a moment at what he was supposed to carry.

One was a small platter of a few slices of bread, but the other was a medium sized platter of, for some reason, miniature cakes.

They were sliced seperately, all iced, and each one was about the size of a fist.

He stared for a moment, before simply shrugging it off, picking up both trays and waiting until they'd both balanced well enough for him to walk without either tray tilting.

He was grateful that the path from the kitchen to the dining room was cleared, because he could hardly see in front of his face. If there had been any traps, he would have fallen and died, most likely.

It took a few minutes to finally reach the dining room, at which time Steve noticed Hero was sitting there, already eating- which slightly irked the miner.

"Hurry up and sit down. If I knew it took you ten minutes to carry a few things then I would have just taken them myself."

Steve glared a little, but then his eyes widened.

His foot had caught on something.

It was in almost slow motion that the trays flew out of his hands, and their contents into the air like fireworks that didn't explode.

Steve decided to shut his eyes right then, and winced as he heard both the cakes and the bread make contact with something, a few on him but the rest on what was hopefully the ground.

After about two seconds, he opened one eye and flinched.

Hero was sitting perfectly still, eyes shut and utensils still poised in his hands.

But his face and head were covered in the food that Steve had just dropped.

For a moment the miner felt the urge to laugh, but then stopped as he noticed the utensils melting in the other's hands- and the food slowly sliding off his face, due to the small amounts of flame licking his shoulders.

Steve stepped back, suddenly wanting to just make a run for the portal and hope the other relit it.

But nothing happened. Steve stopped, frozen in place, waiting for a reaction other than the puddle of iron on the table.

He jumped when the other whipped his head around and opened his white-and-red coated eyes.

"You have ten seconds to run."

Steve took that advice and ran, deciding to go for the front doors. He was only partially down the hallway when he heard faster-than-anything footsteps catching up to him, missing every trap.

For the rest of the hour, Steve ran for his life as Hero followed behind, trailing icing and fire the whole way.

{{{/\\\\\\}}}

A/N: XD Oh I think Hero might just be my spirit animal. Just maybe. I don't know but I wish. (Actually I belive Hanji/Hange from SnK/AoT is my spirit animal, not only can I cosplay her with my natural hair but I act like her and honestly I'm being her for Halloween for next year :D)

Honestly, I know Hero's a little out of character, but there's a really good reason you'll learn about in the future. So please, be patient. :) It's a good one, too, so you'll enjoy it :)

It's kinda funny. Up to this point I had the chapters all written by hand, so I could reference them when typing. It's a little odd to be back to freestyle, no presets down or little things, no rough draft. Kinda fun but also dangerous, because if I get writer's block I'm pretty much screwed. No other leads really. *laughs nervously*

And remember in game there are no cupcakes, technically they don't exist. So obviously Steve had no idea what they were. Sorry if I sounded a little dumb writing the end, but I just got out of an hour long shower. I'm dizzy from heat. *stumbles away* (stillthough)

See you next time on _Exception_.


End file.
